Beneath the Full Moon: Wolf Style
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Oz finds his mate at Hogwarts. Here's Wolf Moon made into a story.
1. Wolf Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters I'm just stealing them for a while

Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

A/N: During the third Harry Potter book and after the fourth season for BtVS and 'thoughts'

Remus growled lightly at the sight of the moon through the window of his office. He hated the three nights that he had to take that damned potion and just stay curled up on his chair. The potion may allow him to suppress the wolf instincts and stay conscious but he still felt like running around the school grounds. 'Sod it.' Remus thought.

Remus had specifically picked this office because it had a secret passage that led outside that didn't need a wand or spell to open it. Remus pressed his paw against the lever and quickly went through the passage. Remus pressed another lever and he was outside near Hagrid's cottage. 'As long as I stay relatively near here, anyone who sees me will think I'm Fang.' Remus gave a mental smile.

Remus bounded about in a circle, happy to be able to stretch his legs. He stopped suddenly as he smelled something human but not. Remus breathed in deep, it smelled like a boy with the forest and earth magic wrapped around the smell. Remus's eyes narrowed as a some what short but muscular boy with blue hair walked towards him.

Remus whimpered softly unsure of what to do. The boy did smell of magic, but it was not wizard magic. The boy walked confidently towards Remus and stopped about five feet from him.

The boy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his noise. As he opened his eyes he gave a slight smirk, "Werewolf?"

Remus took a few steps back and gave another whimper. 'I should have just stayed inside, why did I go outside?' Remus moaned in his mind.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Want company?"

Remus tilted his head the boy in confusion. Then slowly he nodded his head and sat down on his haunches, waiting for the boy to do the same.

Instead the boy took off his black tee-shirt and ripped jeans. Then slowly and carefully, the boy began to take off the beads that were wrapped around his wrists and neck. He put his clothes and beads beside a nearby bush. As he started walking back towards Remus, his body started to flow into a different shape.

Remus cringed as he realized the boy was transforming into a wolf, the same way that he done a million times before. 'The boy's a werewolf.' Remus thought astonished.

The young werewolf slunk up to Remus and rubbed his cheek against Remus's, before he jumped and tackled Remus playfully. Remus gave a bark of laughter, as he realized what the young werewolf was doing. Remus nipped him back and began to chase him. As Remus ran past him, the young werewolf gave a small howl of outrage and they began to race each other. Finally tired out, the two laid down by the lake just resting and enjoying each other's company.

Remus was lost in thought when he felt the young werewolf nudge him. He gave a whimper and looked up at the sky which was slowly getting lighter. Remus got to his feet with a yawn. The other werewolf started to head back towards his clothes, but Remus stepped in front of him and whined. Then he nudged the young werewolf towards the castle. The young werewolf gave what sounded like a sigh but followed Remus to the castle.

Once they were back inside Remus's office, they settle down next to each other on the floor. Remus quickly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

When Remus woke up, he sat up looking for the young boy who he spent last night with. Then he looked at the spot where the young werewolf had rested last night, in his place was a piece of paper. There was a phone number on it and beneath that was simply Oz.

---

end


	2. Wolf Moon Rises Again

Chapter 2: Wolf Moon Rises Again

---------------

Remus never did call the number the boy, Oz, had left for him. Mostly because he didn't have a phone, but now on the night before the full moon Remus wish he had. He had enjoyed the young pup's company last month. Not to mention, Remus had felt a certain pull towards Oz. Something he had never felt around anyone else before. Remus sighed and got up to make sure his office door was locked.

Remus groaned and dropped to his knees as he felt the change overcome him. He had once tried to hold back on the change. That had been a bad idea, Remus wondered how Oz had been able to do it.

Remus curled up and laid his head on his paws. He wanted to go out again like last time but someone had seen him last moon. He didn't want to risk it happening again. Remus wondered if Oz would be out there tonight.

Remus had been dozing when he heard the trap door open. Remus cautiously raised his head. Only five people knew about the trap door and three of them were dead and the other in the most guarded prison in the world so that just left….

Oz crawled in and stood up glancing around Remus's office. Remus noticed that tonight Oz's hair was fire engine red. Also his clothes looked a bit more ragged than normal. In fact Remus breathed in deep, he smelled blood. Remus jumped out of his chair and began to inspect Oz. Remus found a long gash on Oz's arm and started to lick it.

Oz gently pulled his arm back, "I'm okay."

Remus whined at Oz and cocked his head to the side. Oz shrugged, "I don't think the forest likes me."

Remus gently nipped at Oz's beads that were woven around his wrist. Remus wanted Oz to change, his wolf had never felt more at peace than when Oz was with him in wolf form.

Oz looked at Remus and gave a slight laugh, "Alright, alright." Oz pulled off his clothes before unwinding his beads and placing them on Remus's desk. Oz became a wolf as soon as he let go of the beads.

Oz looked at Remus. He had been walking around Scotland when he smelled magic, stronger then what he had ever smelled around Willow and different from hers too. Oz was going to let it go when he smelled another werewolf. When Oz had laid eyes on Remus, something inside of him just clicked. It was like what he felt for Willow but with the same pull that Veruca had. His inner wolf had screamed one thought at Oz, my mate.

Remus was staring back at Oz unaware that both of their inner wolves were screaming for the same thing. Although Remus couldn't hear his as well because of the Wolfsbane potion.

Oz nodded his head towards the trap door wanting to go outside but Remus shook his head no. Oz gave the equivalent of a wolf shrug and laid down were he stood. Remus laid down next to him, occasionally licking Oz's still slightly bleeding front leg.

The wolves slowly drifted to sleep, their inner wolves content lying next to their mates.

Oz woke up first once again. He looked down at Remus and smiled. He hadn't felt this way since he had been with Willow. Still Oz wasn't sure he could stay, he didn't know what this castle was but it reeked of magic. And he wasn't sure what type of magic these people practiced. All he knew was that it wasn't earth magic. Oz threw his clothes back on, put his beads back on as well and was about to go when his wrist was grabbed.

"Please don't." Remus whispered quietly. Oz glanced down at Remus and gave a sad smile. "Please." Remus said again. He stood up slowly and pulled Oz to him. Oz didn't put up much resistance, he couldn't help feeling this was right. And this time there was no one else in his life that he had to worry about hurting.

Remus, not really thinking about anything other than that Oz should stay with him, placed a soft kiss on Oz's lips.

In that moment Oz melted and knew he wasn't going anywhere for as long as Remus wanted him to stay he would.


	3. At First Glance

Chapter 3: At First Glance

Oz and Remus were completely oblivious to the world and also to the knocking at the door. In fact they didn't break apart until they heard a crash and "Sweet Salazar my eyes." They turned around to see Severus covering his eyes.

"Well I'll just go and never come back." Severus said stiffly before slamming the door shut.

Remus laughed and looked down at his very naked self, "I think I just scarred Severus for life. And yet I strangely feel proud of myself."

Oz gave a half smile, "Clothes maybe?"

"I'd have to say definitely." Remus said reaching for his clothes that were on a chair. He quickly got dressed just in time to hear another knock on the door. "Come in." Remus called.

Albus Dumbledore opened the door slowly, "Remus I just ran into a very distraught Severus who—" Albus looked at Oz who was holding Remus's hand. "Who is this young man?"

"Daniel Ozbourne, Oz." Oz said quietly.

"He's a werewolf like me." Remus said softly.

"Really, how interesting." Albus tilted his slightly while looking at Oz. "Are you a wizard? No I can see that you're not, yet you can do magic. Are you a Wicca?"

"No." Oz shook his head.

"How did you see Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

"With my eyes." Oz said without smiling. Remus however gave a small laugh.

Albus chuckled, "Of course. Why did you come to Hogwarts?" Oz nodded his head towards Remus. "Oh where'd you meet Remus?"

"Last moon." Oz answered.

"That would explain why students thought that Fang had multiplied by three." Albus gave a small smile.

"Albus, could he stay… here… please?" Remus asked.

Albus put his hand to his chin in thought, "Well I don't know it would be a little hard to explain a muggle at a school for wizards and witches."

"I lived on a hellmouth." Oz volunteered.

Remus turned to Oz, "Really?"

Oz shrugged, "Yea."

Albus nodded, "Yes that could work, we could present you as a guest speaker in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unless you'd rather be hidden from view."

"No, the guest speaker thing is fine." Oz said.

"Alright then, I'll introduce you at dinner tonight." Albus said before leaving the room.

"So defense against the dark arts?" Oz asked turning to Remus.

"It's the class I teach here." Remus pulled at Oz's hand, "Come on let's go to a more comfortable setting."

"Sure." Oz replied. Remus led Oz to his quarters. They sat down on a big comfy couch. "Hogwarts then?"

"It's a school for wizards and witches who use wands. More commonly referred to blood magic as opposed to earth magic. There's a whole society apart from the muggles, non-magical folk although for some reason that includes Wiccas, with their own government, schools, and everything." Remus explained as he unconsciously leaned forward to take Oz's hand.

"That's cool I suppose." Oz said thoughtfully.

"You're not shocked?"

"Well that there's a secret society of witches and wizards that use wands, yes, that there are witches and wizards, no. I mean I lived on a hellmouth so it's not that surprising." Oz shrugged.

"Right. You know I've never met anyone who's lived on the hellmouth. What's it like? Does it really draw demons to it and make spells go wrong? What's the most common demon you see there?" Remus asked eagerly. Oz gave a small laugh. "What?" Remus asked.

"You just remind me of someone I knew couple of people actually." Oz gave a sad smile.

"Oh gosh I never even thought of that. I just sort of told you to stay, you probably have people worried about where you are. I'm sor—" Remus tried to get up.

Oz grabbed his wrist to pull him back down to the couch, "No there's no one. I'm sorta a nomad."

Remus looked at Oz apprehensively, "Really?"

Oz smiled at the older werewolf, "Yea." Remus moved in slowly, giving Oz plenty of time to back away if he wanted. When the young werewolf didn't move, Remus planted another soft kiss on his lips. Oz smiled at Remus once they broke for air, "Of course I could find a place here if you wanted me to?"

"I do." Remus said before pulling Oz into another long kiss.

----------

Now you guys have to wait so I can get my hands on the third book of harry potter, should only be a week or so


End file.
